Ask The Fab Four! And others
by MissBritishNyxian
Summary: So, you've read my Worst Week Ever, All Over again, Land Of Darkness, and something after that that hasn't started yet fics, but have you ever wanted to ask them some questions? Well, your wish has come true! Ask any of the characters what you want! Rules inside, rated T for cussing. More characters, I just didn't have room to put them in the character list...
1. Chapter 1

**HEYA! So, I've decided to start a Q&A with the cast of my story series, which, if you didn't know, is;**

**Worst week ever**

**All Over Again**

**Land Of darkness**

**? (Yes, more to come! :P)**

**So, I decided to make a little introduction here! ^-^**

- Ellie's POV -

I sat on my awesome-sauce sofa, high-fiving Grace, Kayla, and Hollie as they arrived to my room.

"OKAY! It is the first time, in like, one year that we're going back on fanfiction!" I declared, turning my computer on as it showed me my password screen.

"NO PEEKING!"

- Some internet and logging in stuff later -

"HOLY CRAP!" I screeched, looking at my messages;

_Inbox- 34 _(I don't actually have that much messages, god... I wish I could :/)

I clicked on them, and nearly every message said something along the lines of;

_Q&A Plz! If you and the girls are real, do a Q&A PLEASE!_

I clicked off of the messages, and looked at everyone else, who was smirking.

"Q&A TIME!" We all screamed in unison, then frowning.

"How are we going to get the toons here?" Grace asked.

"ON IT!" I yelled, somehow teleporting EVERY toon (Including Alice, Yen Sid, and Doc) from my stories in the crammed room.

"How did you..." Oswald began, before I interrupted.

"I'm basically SATAN! Here!" I declared, striking a pose and sitting back down.

I began to type what you are seeing here, making sure I wrote the rules-

"SHIT!" I screeched.

"I HAVEN'T WROTE THE RULES!"

So I wrote the following rules (Oh, the joy of breaking the fourth wall!)

. There will be spoilers... SO DON'T FLAME!

.You can ask ANYONE, so you can basically ask the smallest characters- heck, you could even ask someone like Ethan! (Y'know, that kid I told to stuff it at school?) so, don't tell someone they can't ask someone a question, I don't want any wars...

.Send me questions through PMS, PMS, DO YOU HEAR ME?! NOT GODDAMN REVIEWS!

.Do not ask questions like; Oh, can you look at my OC? Or stuff like that, though daring someone to read one of your, or anyone else's story is fine- but it has to be intense, and it can be finished or incomplete! :)

.As I said above, dares ARE allowed!

.Don't ask... Wierd questions, if you know what I mean... (Y'know, disgusting and gross things?)

.You CAN ask more than one question per character- ask away! and, you can ask as many times as you like!

"There we go!" I declared, submitting the document.

**So, you have the rules and intro, now you can ask away! and remember, ANSWER QUESTION IN PMS!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Heya! So, here we have the first lot of questions!**

"Okay... We are on in five... " My countdown was cut off when a pair of silky, red curtains opened, revealing me and the others from the cast of my story, all in a line on a table. I, however, was at the front, clutching a microphone in my hand as my beetleworx form.

"OMG BEETLEWORX!"

"IT'S THE HEROS OF THE WORLD!"

"SIGN MY BUTT!" I cringed as people shouted at me to sign other... Private areas.

I cleared my throat, dusting off my sparkly dress, that somehow fit my metal body.

"WELCOME, ALL, TO THE FAB FOUR AND OTHERS Q&A! I AM GLAD THAT YOU HAVE TAKEN TIME OUT OF YOUR NEW YEARS EVE TO COME HERE!" I boomed, silencing everyone.

"As I was saying, we are right now filming this, but it is going to be processed through the camera and turned into words! My idea- thank me later..." I declared, smirking.

"OKAY, BOB!" Hollie yelled. Soon after, a computer on WHEELS (Yes, tech is awesome!) came to us, having my fanfiction profile up with my PMs.

"Hmm... Seems we only have a few questions... OH WELL!" I grinned, reading the first question (s.)

"These questions are from... Gracekim1?" I asked myself, looking at Grace.

"What? OH NO, I'VE BEEN HACKED!" Grace ran up and down the stage, flailing her arms around. Everyone burst into laughter until Grace sat down.

"Okay, first question; Hollie, are you glad you rejoined the fabulous five again?- wait, five? I think you mean four, my friend..." I muttered the last part.

"First of all, it's FABULUS! four, and yes, I'm glad I joined, no offence Alice, but working for you sucked..." Hollie laughed nervously, earning her a round of applause.

She bowed, smirking.

"None taken..." Alice shrugged.

"Next one is for me! No doubt, I'm the most greatest smartest beautifullest-"

"Not a word..."

"AHEM! Anyways, the question is; Ellie, do you love being able to fly?"

I looked around, and smirked, spreading my wings. I flew over the audience, even high-fiving some people.

"FUCK YES!"

I returned to my seat, where B.O.B (Bionics On Bike) had the last question from Grace;

"And for everyone, if you could meet any famous person alive or dead who would it be?"

We all thought for about a second before saying;

"Walt Disney!"

Everyone cheered, some even whistling as we laughed together.

"Okay, last question is from...Mixed-Shades? FOR FUCKS SAKE!" I screeched, my face burning red- that was, until I saw the question;

"The question is;Mickey and Oswald, did you know that there are some people who ship you two together? How do you feel about it?"

Mickey and Oswald looked like they were about to throw up, and, actually, they did (In a cartoonish way, of course!)

Oswald looked up, his face pale like a ghost, before he yelled;

"FOR PETES' SAKE! I'M MARRIED WITH ORTENSIA WITH 420 KIDS, AND MICKEY AND MINNIE HAVE EACHOTHER! WHOEVER STARTED THIS IS GOING TO..." Oswald sat down, his face now red with anger as he crossed his arms, handing the ranting over to Mickey, who looked about ready to explode. Literally. Right then and there.

"WHOEVER STARTED THIS IS GOING TO BE THINNED OUT IMMEDIATELY!" He yelled, his left eye twitching angrily.

"Well, atleast it's the end now!" Shayla yelled from the end of the table.

I smiled deviously, my eyes glowing red as I slowly pulled out a rubber duck (Mixed-Shades and Grace, you know this joke... xD) and looked at it, making everyone laugh.

"THAT'S NOT MY ULTIMATE WEAPON OF DOOM!" I screamed, throwing it into the audience, where people practically fought to get it.

"DON'T FORGET WE'RE DOING SIGNINGS LATER!" Kayla yelled, making everyone turn their attention back to us.

"Ahem, as I was saying, I have set up some dares for you guys..." I turned to the cast, who looked horrified.

"First is for Mickey and Oswald... Everyone here dares you two to read the fic 'Mickey's brotherly love' which is a ship-fic... Quite obviously"

**Okay, quick message here, I am not trying to insult the story, it is actually quite well-written, so yeah!**

Mickey and Oswald groaned as B.O.B loaded up the story.

- A read later -

Mickey and Oswald's faces were absolutely PRICELESS! First of all, their faces were a blazing red, while their eyes were the size of pinballs, fixed on the screen, and the funniest thing was that their jaws were hanging open- No, they were actually TOUCHING THE FLOOR!

"What did we just read?" Mickey and Oswald turned to eachother, slowly got up, and said.

"If you excuse us, we have to go cry backstage for a few hours and think about what we just read"

I chuckled, rubbing the back of my neck as I turned to the audience, who were trying to hold in their laughter.

And, Mickey and Oswald weren't lying; they were back stage, curled up in a ball, hugging their knees, and rocking back and forth- not to mention they were sobbing.

"Okay, I guess I'm going to end it here guys!"

"CUT!"

**Happy new year!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay guys, today I made up a few things that weren't dares from people, but I will not tell you! IT IS A MYSTERY! :3**

**TO THE STORY- AWAAAAAY!**

I looked around, trying to find Mickey and Oswald. After the first dare came in, they were NOT looking forward to the next show.

"C'mon guys, lighten up! I already made sure the dares aren't too inappropriate today!" I lied, flying up when I heard someone bang their head on a table nearby.

I laughed evilly, zooming to the table and ripping off the table cloth to reveal none other than the Lucky Rabbit.

"OH C'MON!" He pouted, crossing his arms.

I giggled at the childish act, and lifted him up, Oswald fidgeting around in the process.

"Put... Me ... Down!" He attempted to punch me, but I blocked it, looking for Mickey.

I walked past the 3D model of said mouse, pondering where he could be-

I walked back, grabbing the '3D model.'

"No fair!" Mickey complained as I carried them to the stage, ready for the show.

I groaned, pushing the two in their chairs as they struggled even more.

"Do you want me to tie you to those?!" I hissed.

Suddenly, I heard laughter from behind me, and turned around to see the curtains had rose already.

I blushed in embarrassment, glaring at Mickey and Oswald before starting the Q&A.

"Ahem, hello and welcome back to the Q&A! Now, today we have LOTS of dares to do, so let's hope noone will be a wimp and back out..." I glared at Mickey and Oswald again.

"So let's start, B.O.B!" I yelled before the computer came to me.

"First question is from... Mixed-Shades? KAYLA!" I screeched, looking at said person, who looked very confuzzled.

I sighed, and continued.

"Anyway, this one's for Hollie; whatever possessed you to join the dark side even though you were very aware that Alice was a b***? (I know that she felt abandoned by Kayla, Grace, Mickey and Oswald when they joined Ellie, but still, that's not effing excuse!)"

Hollie sighed sadly, getting up.

"Unfortunately, I wasn't possessed, I don't know what caused me to turn on them, but here's my theory; Ever since Ellie went missing, I had some kind of rage inside building up, and when Ellie came back and ' betrayed' us, I snapped, thus causing me to join Alice, and I guess I was so angry that I didn't realise how much of a bitch Alice was..." She sat down.

"Okay... Next question! To Ellie and Hollie - I didn't know you guys had others siblings! Did you get along with them?"

Me and Hollie immediately froze, our eyes watering ever so slightly. I gulped, and spoke up.

"Georgia and Connor? Oh, we had our fights, but other than that, we got along fine! Until..." I sat down, sighing.

"Anyway, next question; To Oswald - How's Ortensia and the kids?

Oswald sighed, relieved that it wasn't a dare.

"They're fine! Apparently, all of Wasteland hasn't been affected by the events in the real world, which I am extremely happy about!"

I grinned, going onto the next question.

" To Mickey - What do you do in your freetime? "

Mickey smiled smugly, getting ready to show off.

"I..." We leaned in, getting interested.

"I watch TV!" Everyone looked at him, bored expressions on their faces.

I rolled my eyes, and moved on.

"To Mickey still - Have you ever considered proposing to Minnie?" Mickey stroked his chin, deep in thought.

"No, it actually never crossed my mind until now" He claimed, sitting down.

"To Oswald - Are you thinking about having more kids?"

Oswald shook his head.

"No, all of em' are already a handful!"

I smirked.

"To Everyone - If you had three wishes what would they be?"

"Okay, that will take a long time, so below here, there's a list!"

Ellie; To be a famous author, to meet Walt Disney, to meet Lauren Faust

Hollie; To have millions of stuffed toys, to have a mountain of chocolate, to have the power to fly.

Kayla; To meet Walt Disney, to be a cartoon, to be a superhero's sidekick (Batman, superman, ect.)

Grace; To meet Walt Disney, to be a cartoon, to have every book in the world.

Mickey; To have lots of paintbrushes, to have mini blots that he can step on, to have a feast of hot-dogs (Erm...)

Oswald; To have less kids, to have his own cartoon series again, to be awesome in general.

Alice; To rule the world, to have her own cartoon series again, to have a set of Snooping Duo and Fab Four action figures to brutally murder (How rude! -.-)

Doc; To rule the world, to be better than anyone, to have a spaceship with a pool.

"Okay, now we have some stuff from... GRACE?!" I shrieked, my left eye twitching.

"Grace; how do you that there's two of you one in the story and real life?" I turned to Grace, but before she could speak, some other voices did.

"I believe we can help with that"

Out of nowhere, jumped our clones! They were the ones sending the dares and PMs!

"Woah! I guess you guys can ask the clones now! (Me, Hollie, Kayla, Grace, Mickey, Oswald, and Alice)" I declared, making seven chairs appear out of nowhere.

I grinned, moving on.

"I dare Alice to read my 'Magical Disney' fanfic without stopping? I've read that, it's awesome! But I don't think Alice will think the same..." I muttered the last part as another B.O.B (Version 2.0 to be exact) came over to Alice.

"Yen Sid has to wear a ridiculous clown outfit for four chapters" I laughed.

POOF!

Yen Sid now wore a rainbow afro, a red nose, a spotty t-shirt with pink overalls, and he had a magic wand.

"I do not find this very amusing, especially considering I'll have to wear this until chapter 7..." Yen Sid muttered as everyone laughed.

"O-okay, last dare is for the Fab four (Me, Hollie, Kayla and Grace) to read magical Disney without fighting... Wait, I've already read it, and Grace wrote it, so Mickey and Oswald will replace us!" I declared, watching as B.O.B (V 3.5 (Don't ask what happened to V 3.O)) went over to them.

- Some reading later -

"OH MY JESUS! THAT WAS AWESOME!" Kayla, Hollie, Mickey and Oswald screamed.

"What the fuck?" Alice muttered, closing the tab.

"Friendship doesn't conquer everything!" *Cue everyone glaring at Alice*

"SAYS YOU!"

**And there we have it!**


End file.
